Love me for me
by Lovely-Lady-656101
Summary: Gryffindor's Golden Girl falls for the Slytherin Prince? Impossible! [Rated M for sexual content and lauguage.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything that I make up throughout the story. J.K. Rowling owns them all (except the ones that pop into my head). THANK YOU!!! **

**R&R!!!**

_Any italized words are peoples thoughts._

* * *

"Don't you tell me what to do." Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, said as she glared at him.

Placing her hands on her hips she added, "And I'd appreciated it if you stayed out of my love life."

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, could only stand and stare in the middle of their shared Head's common room. However his shock quickly wore off and he was across the room in a blink of an eye, pinning her to the wall next to the fireplace. His hands grabbed her hips, he growled, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't snog Saint Potter right in front of me."

Struggling beneath him, Hermione placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but to no success. Stupid quiddith, had to make him strong and muscular. She couldn't believe where her thoughts were going, especially at a time like this. Clearing her mind, she continued to glare at him, "I wasn't snogging him in front of you." She said through clenched teeth. "Besides why do you even care ferret boy!"

Draco's grip on her hips tightened causing her to let out a yelp. In all honesty he had no idea why he cared so much, he racked his mind to come up with an explanation. Could it be cause he liked her? _That's ridiculous! _Shaking his head, he let go of her hips and stepped away from her. "Just don't do it anymore, I might have to start using a spell to clean out my memories." He replied with his trademark sneer before storming off to his bedroom.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione slid down the wall and sat on the ground with her legs tucked close to her chest. Out of all the seven years Malfoy had tormented her, this was the first time she was actually afraid of him. The hatred that was had burned in his eyes as he held her scarred her soul. However she noticed something underneath the hatred, jealousy. _Draco Malfoy jealous of Harry Potter because he was snogging me?_ It sounded deranged!

Getting up from the floor, she dusted herself off and walked to her room. Before walking in, she looked across the hall to the Head Boy's room which was housing the Slytherin on her mind. Letting out another sigh, she walked into her room and closed the door tightly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Six years of perfect scores on everything. Six years of fighting next to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Six years of hard work and now Hermione Granger was Head Girl. One problem, six years of hatred of Draco Malfoy didn't stop him from becoming Head Boy. 

Over the summer when both students received their letters congratulating them on the honor of Head Girl or Boy, both were excited. However the letter left out who the counterparts where and at that moment neither really cared. When school came around though it was a totally different story.

* * *

"Stupid Mudblood, has to ruin everything doesn't she." Draco complained in his cabin on the train.

Not one for good-byes of anything, Draco had quickly boarded the train after his parent's dropped him off. Bringing his bags to the luggage compartment, he started to scout for his counterpart, the Head Girl. He had looked forward to this day all summer, but of course he was hoping it would be a beautiful girl that wouldn't mind coming over to his room every now and then. Smirking at the thought, he was now more determined to find the Head Girl.

"Hermione! Congratulations!" Harry Potter exclaimed from one the train's cabins.

Draco inched closer to the cabin to find out what the yelling was all about. He felt it was his "official" Head Boy duty to shout at Potter for yelling. But as he rounded the corner to go into the cabin, he was struck dumb. _Of course Hermione Granger would be Head Girl._ Draco tried hard to suppress a groan, but it came out none the less.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He heard Ronald Weasley growl out.

_And I was having a great day. _Leaning against the doorway, Draco merely looked at his nails in the mood to get a certain red-head mad. "I was looking for the Head Girl. Seen her around?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione saw exactly what was going on and stepped in front of Ron before he was able to do any harm. Letting out a sigh, she rolled her head to the side and looked at Draco with a bored expression. "Make this quick Malfoy." She said in a bored tone.

Draco looked her up and down, and he head to admit this past summer was good to her. She wasn't a Hogwart's beauty by any means, but her once bushy hair was now wavy and she definitely filled out in several places. _Who would of thought she was actually a girl all these years._ "Just wanted to say hello to my new roommate." He stated with a shrug as he walked away back to his cabin. _This is going to be an interesting year._

* * *

"Can you believe that prat! Just waltzing in here like some higher being and dropping a bomb shell on me!" Hermione screeched for the billionth time that train ride.

Harry and Ron just sat calmly near the window playing wizard's chest, fed up with Hermione's complaining. Best pals or not, they were still guys and could only take so much. Finally Harry sopke up, "If you don't want to be with Malfoy then talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll find someone to replace him."

Hermione sat down next to Harry with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. "You really think so? Cause an entire year with Malfoy might make me explode."

Rolling his eyes, Ron sat back in couch-like train chairs while moving one of his chest pieces. "Just turn him into a ferret if you need to." He suggested with a shrug.

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Harry couldn't stop laughing, which made it hard for him to make his next move. Shaking her head, Hermione gave up and sat back to enjoy the rest of the train ride while Ron and Harry finished up their game exchanging ways of torturing Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ginsensu and hrfan93 for reviewing.**

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Hermione made it to the Head's room while lugging her bags behind her after the welcoming feast. _I just had to pack my wand away._ Letting out a nice deep breathe, she muttered the password to the picture and stood to the side as it flew open. Grabbing her bags, she made her way into the nicely decorated common room. Hermione decided to look around the common room after depositing her bags in her room. Dragging the bags behind her, she walked up a small flight of stairs and down a hallway. On both sides of a the hallway were a door, one for the Head Boy's room, the other for the Head Girl's room. The doors were actually colored with their house colors, green for Draco and red for Hermione. Pushing open the door to her room, she practically threw her bags in. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she set to work unpacking all her belongings and pocketing her wand.

Spending about an hour or two unpacking, she walked out of her room and headed back to the common room to have a look around. As she descended the short staircase to the common room, her breath caught in her throat. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful place. The fireplace was blazing with a fire that seemed to never die down, the bookcases along side one of the walls was filled to the top with books. Amazed by the size and colors of the room, she grabbed a book from the bookcase and sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace. _Maybe this year won't be that bad._ With a smile she opened the book, actually glad that classes didn't start for another two days.

* * *

About two hours later, Hermione heard banging on the portrait that led into the Head's dorm. Her face scrunched up in confusion, it was nearly past midnight no one should be out of his or her dormitories. However, the banging did not stop. Putting down her book, Hermione opened up the door. There before her stood a very drunk Draco Malfoy. His green and silver tie was hanging around his head, resembling a muggle hippy. The mandatory button down shirt was open half way, showing a good amount of his chest. Hermione bit her lip as he stumbled into the common room, not sure exactly how to care for a situation like this. Except for bumping into the coffee table, Draco managed to get himself onto the couch without incident. Leaning his head back, he let out a groan that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. This drunken Draco didn't look too happy. 

Hermione slowly made her way to the couch and picked up the book she left there then placed it on the coffee table. Biting her lip again, she still didn't know what to say or do. "Aren't you going to scold me for being out past midnight?" He asked, her head rolling to the side to look at her.

"Well I was," She started reaching up to push away the tie that fell onto his face. "But seeing you this drunk off your arse, my question was more like 'what happened'." She finished with a slight laugh.

Giving her a sneer, he turned his head away from her. "Slytherin party. Blaise snuck in some fire whiskey." He groaned out as he tried to get up, but stopped when the room started to spin. "It got out of hand."

"Well serves you right. As Head Boy you should have confiscated the alcohol, not consumed it." Hermione stated with her chin in the air.

Getting up from the couch, she took the book off the coffee table and headed to the stairs that led to their rooms. From the couch, Draco yelled, "Where are you going?"

Without turning around, she yelled back, "To bed, good night Malfoy."

The only response she received was another groan.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling quite well rested. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked out the window next to her bed and smiled at the bright sun that flooded her room. Getting out of the bed, she decided not to wear her school robes seeing that everyone outside was wearing regular clothes. She reached into her closet and pulled out a faded pair of jeans as well as a emerald green cami and grey button down t-shirt. Slipping her clothes on, she walked out of the bedroom and into the connecting bathroom to get ready for the day. 

On the couch was an entirely different story. Draco had not been able to get himself off the couch after Hermione left the night before. When he woke up that same morning, he attempted to stretch his arms but his spinning hangover stopped him. Sitting up, he let out a very large groan for his spinning headache and for sitting up to fast. Taking a deep breathe, he got up slowly and some how managed to get himself into the bathroom.

* * *

It's very safe to say that neither Head's knew that the bathroom was shared between the two of them, especially when a hung-over Draco walked into a bathing Hermione. Too stunned to move, Draco just stood in the doorway after closing the door. Hermione heard the door click shut and spun around to come face to face with Draco. Grabbing a towel that was near by, she quickly wrapped herself then glared at him. "Do you have any manners at all!" she exclaimed stepping out of the shower. 

Draco just stood there, still in shock. _Did she always look that good?_ Shaking his head, he didn't know where that thought came from. This was after all Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Golden Girl. Finding his voice and body movement, he leaned against the sink next to him. "Manners? This coming from a Mudblood?"

Hermione grabbed a bar of soap next to her and threw it at him. "Don't call me that!"

Draco nearly got hit with the bar of soap, but caught it in time. Tossing the soap into the sink, he took three strides and was standing in front of Hermione. "I'll do whatever I want Gryffindor."

His eyes wandered to her rising and falling chest, the towel that was hiding her body from his was falling down slightly exposing the top of her breasts. Draco felt himself harden slightly, he pulled his eyes up to meet her now confused ones and gave a her sneer before turning around and walking into his room.

* * *

Hermione sprinted to her room after her bathroom encounter with Draco. _Was he looking at my chest?_ She stood in the middle of her room, shaking from both anger and arousal. How did Draco manage to get under her skin? True he was handsome, but it wasn't something she would ever admit to. _I hate Malfoy, this should not be happening._ Letting out a deep breathe, she changed into the clothes she had picked out earlier. Quickly brushing out her hair, she looked into the mirror with a smile. 

Across the hall, Draco was pacing back and forth across his room. He replayed what had happened in the bathroom over and over again, picturing Hermione's wet, naked body. However doing that was in no way helping his growing erection. Groaning, he walked over to his closest and pulled out a pair of black jeans along with a silver button down shirt. Chaning out of his school robes quickly, he ran a hand through his un-geled platium blonde air, thinking again of Hermione. Letting another groan, he jerked his door open and sped out of the Head's dorm.

* * *

**Are Harry and Hermione together in this? I mean in the begining.**

Harry and Hermione aren't dating in the first chapter. It'll probably be explained in the next chapter, I'll see how fast I feel like telling the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwart's students could be found all over the castle grounds, riding on brooms or playing wizarding chess in the warm, autumn air. However, the Head Girl can be found in the Hogwart's library getting ahead in classes that she was already ahead in. After the encounter with Draco that morning, she needed something to relax her. Reaching to the pile of books on the table in front of her, she grabbed Advanced Potions and started to leaf through it. Suddenly someone covered her eyes and leaned in next to her ear. "Guess who?"

Letting out a small giggle, Hermione peeled the hands away and tilted her head back. "I think you're the only that still finds that amusing Harry." She said with a shake of her head.

"Well sometimes I just don't want to grow up." Harry explained with a shrug, before sitting down in a chair next to her and grabbing a book to leaf through.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and put a hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. Chasing Voldemort rumors all summer left Harry in exhausted state. He had left no word of where he was going after leaving the Weasley's home the first week of summer break. The departure made everyone nervous, wondering if the next headline for the Prophet would be 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, found dead'. A great relief flooded everyone when he finally wrote about three weeks later. Hermione cleared her head of the horrible thoughts and focused on the present, which had Harry Potter sitting next to her in a library. _Library_? "Harry, you do realize you are sitting inside in a library when there is no school." She pointed out, closing her Advanced Potions textbook and raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I figured you could use some company." He responded with a small smile, placing the book he had been leafing through back on the table. Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head then extended one to her. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here. You need some sun Mione."

Before she had a chance to refuse the offer, Harry had grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the library. Running through the hallways, Harry had her outside and standing in the sun in less time it took to transfigure a cup into a birdcage. Hermione stood, well more like hunched over, next to him trying to catch her breathe. Straightening her back, she looked over at him with an upset expression. "I really need..." She started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"You need to relax and enjoy the outdoors, plus spend time with your two favorite people ever." He said with smirk, nudging her with his elbow slightly.

Ron came up behind them and swung his arms over their shoulders, Hermione almost collapsed under the weight. "I think I'm the first favorite mate though." He stated with a smirk and a wink.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Well then I propose a race to see who's the first favorite mate." He finished with smile before 'accio'-ing his broom.

"You're on." Ron did the same and both boys mounted their brooms then looked to Hermione to start the race.

Letting out a sigh, she raised her arms in the air then shouted start. At once both boys sped off, leaving a now, wind jostled Hermione alone. _Boys will be boys. They drag you outside then drop you._ Shaking her head, she walked over to a tree that didn't have any students sitting underneath it and claimed it as hers. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and rubbed the shoulder that Ron had been resting on. The two gangly boys sure did grow up to two handsome men. Constantly playing quiddich had strengthened all their muscles, leaving both Ron and Harry rather well built. Ron's hair was still a fiery red and Harry's was still a dark brown, but both had a mess of hair that made them stand out as Hogwart's most handsome mates. Smiling, she remembered the first day they all had met seven long years ago.

Suddenly a gust of wind came her way, along with the two boys who had been occupying her mind. Jumping off their brooms, they walked over to her and sat down next to her under the tree. "So, who won?" She asked, not extremely interested.

"Neither. Malfoy decided to be a prat." Ron grumbled, leaning his head against the tree obviously distraught over the situation.

Hermione turned her head to Harry, very confused. He let out a sigh and tilted his head slightly so he could see her without the sun blinding him. "Malfoy was in the field and decided to send a blugger our way when we raced by." He retold the story.

_First he walks in on me in the shower and now almost kills my friends_. Shaking her head, she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans extremely angered by Draco's actions "I'm going to have a talk with that bouncing ferret right now!" She declared and started to walk towards the castle.

Letting out a sigh, Harry looked over to Ron who seemed like he passed out then decided to follow Hermione. Maybe with enough persuasion he can get her to calm down before she killed Draco instead. They walked up several moving staircases with Harry constantly trying to get her to calm down. However Harry's chattering was doing nothing but fuel Hermione's anger ever more. Once they got to the Head's dorm, Hermione whispered he password to the portrait and walked in, Harry hot on her heels still talking but it stopped once he walked into the common room behind Hermione. Looking around her, nodded his head in approval. "Dumbledore sure knows how to decorate." He said with a slight laugh.

Shaking her head, Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fire and curled her feet underneath her. Harry came over and sat down next to her. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Harry turned to Hermione. "You aren't going to kill Malfoy are you?" He asked, nervous that she actually might.

Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand on Harry's knee. "I re-assure you that Malfoy will be alive tomorrow morning." She responded quite annoyed of the question, considering he asked it about twenty times on the way.

"Good." He said letting out a breath, suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her.

Hermione had no idea how to react and did the first thing that came to mind: she kissed him back.

* * *

Their kiss was innocent at first, but quickly spiraled out of control after all Harry Potter is a teenage boy. Harry's hands, which had been resting on Hermione's waist, started to travel along her body. One went down her thigh while the other went under her shirt. Hermione sucked in a breath once she felt his hand on her skin and start to move upward toward her breasts. Her own hands wrapped around his neck as her heart raced with excitement. Harry's hand that was on Hermione's thigh went to her butt and pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss as he did. Hermione's heart nearly stopped when his hand kneaded her breast through her bra. Unconsciously, she moved into his hand and grinded against him, enjoying the feel it was creating in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly the portrait swung open and in walked the Slytherin Prince and his posse.

* * *

Hermione heard the portrait close and swung her head around, her eyes startled eyes meeting Draco's angered ones. She jumped off the Harry's lap and fixed her shirt, running her hands over the front of it to smoothen out any wrinkles. _Thinking about appearance at a time like this, only me._ Harry got off the couch, running a hand through his hair and glared at Draco. Just about ready to tell Draco off, Hermione beat him to the punch. "Honestly do you not know how to knock!" she yelled, her hands clenching and unclenching. 

"I shouldn't have to knock to enter my own dorm!" Draco yelled back, trying to hold back his temper. _Why I am so upset?_

Harry reached down and took Hermione's hand, giving it a small squeeze. She took a deep breathe and turned her head so she was looking at him. "I think you should leave." She said, not really wanting him to leave but knowing he needed to.

Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and leaned forward to give her one last kiss before heading towards the portrait. Turning around, he glared at Draco. "If you hurt her in anyway, I'll hunt you down Malfoy." He warned him then proceeded out of the dorm.

Draco's face was distorted into a sneer and he faced his own friends. "Leave!" He bellowed, waving his hand towards to the portrait.

The Slytherin's followed his orders, not wanting to anger him. As soon as the portrait closed, he spun around and walked towards Hermione, but stayed a few feet away from her. "Next time don't snog your boyfriend in the middle of the common room." Draco growled out at her.

* * *

_"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't snog Saint Potter right in front of me." _ Draco's words had been replaying in her head for the past hour. After their argument in the common room and their parting of ways to their separate bedrooms, Hermione couldn't keep the blonde Slytherin out of her head. Pacing around the room, she tried to sort out what had happened but to no end. Her legs started to get tired of the pacing, so she laid down on the bed. _Why does it bother him? _Her head was buzzing with questions; she flipped over and laid on her stomach. Grabbing a pillow, she screamed at the top of her lungs into it. This was not happening! Her feelings for the Slytherin Prince were all over the place. She needed to figure out how to handle the situation or she might end up doing something she'd regret. 


	5. Chapter 5

Another hour passed before Hermione decided it was time to figure out what was going on with the Head Boy. Getting off of her bed, she letting out a deep breath and headed to her door. Grabbing the doorknob she stopped. What was she doing? Did she really care? It's not time to second-guess yourself, Hermione. Nodding her head in determination, she opened the door quietly and slid into the hallway. Quickly she made her way as silently as possible to the other side of the hallway and stood in front of Draco's door. During the morning it didn't look that threatening, now it looked like it was going to eat her whole. Taking a deep breath, she reached the doorknob. Instantly the door swung open and there stood a pissed off Draco. "My, my, what do we have here?" He mocked, leaning against the door frame. 

Hermione just stood still, not sure how to react to the sudden appearance and the fact he stood in only his grey silk pajama pants. Swallowing back her fears and uncertainties, she straightened her back. "Our conversation from earlier has me…baffled." She blurted out surprised at her straightforwardness.

* * *

Draco was taken back momentarily at her awkward statement. Crossing his arms, he looked her up and down then stepped into his room motioning for her to follow. Hermione hesitated for a second then followed behind him. His room was a surprise to her, she had thought there would be Dark Arts book, torture devices, or just a dungeon looking room. Instead she was surrounded by rich mahogany furniture with a giant canopy bed, which had green and black bedding. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. She let out a smile laugh, but hid it under a cough when Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Shaking his head, he sat down on his bed. "Take a seat." He told her, leaning back on his hands, winking at her. "By the way love the Slytherin colors on you." 

Blushing, Hermione looked down and realized that she was wearing the Slytherin colors. And no one mentioned it. Sighing, she took a seat on the only place available: the bed next to a half naked Draco. "So what in our 'conversation' baffled you," he asked, closing his eyes.

"Why do you care if I kiss Harry?" She blurted out again, proud that she was not letting him have the upper hand.

"Why do you care if I care?" He asked back, not phased by the question at all.

Hermione was taken back by his question. This was something she hadn't expected when she walked out of her room. Why did she care? For the first time ever, Hermione Granger, Know-It-All, was at a loss of words.

* * *

Snapping her mouth close, she looked away from Draco. What was she suppose to say? All her thoughts rushed to when he had her pinned against the wall, his hips rubbing against hers. The same feeling she had when Harry was kissing her re-emerged during that 'conversation'. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down but it as too late. "Are you aroused?" Came Draco's confused voice from behind her. 

"What gave you that idea, you perverted prat!" She exclaimed in shock that that was the truth.

Hermione jumped off the bed and ran to the door, but Draco was quicker and grabbed his wand, muttering a locked charm at the door. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it was no use. Turning around, she glared at Draco who was walked towards her. Placing one hand on the door, she put the other one on his bare chest, once he was close enough and tried to keep him away. But once again he over powered her and pinned her to the door. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head with one hand. Bending down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Do you enjoy this?" He asked, grinding his hips against her.

A moan escaped her parted lips before she knew what she was doing. Hearing the moan, Draco smirked at her angered face. Leaning down, he kissed her neck. Hermione tilted her head to the side, giving him better access as her mind drifted away. She tried to collect her thoughts and realize how wrong this was, but just could seem to grasp anything. Letting out another moan, she ground herself against him. Draco pulled back from her neck with smirk on his lips. Leaning forward again, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and grabbing her waist with both hands. Hermione happily returned it, wrapping her now freed hands around his neck. Lifting her up, Draco carried her to his bed and sat her down on the edge. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her, then was shocked back into reality slightly when she felt the bed underneath her. Draco leaned his forehead against hers, using all his will power not to just take her. "I need to know why you care that I care." He stated, his eyes closed ready for any answer.

Hermione closed her own eyes to gather her thoughts and give him an honest answer. An honest answer that surprised even her. "Cause I care about you." She whispered to him under her breathe.

Draco's eye shot open, extremely surprised by the answer. His heart jumped for joy as he re-captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Moving her farther on to his bed, he laid her down and let his eyes wander up and down her heaving body. Taking a deep breathe, he un-buttoned her t-shirt and slid it off her then removed her cami. His breathe caught in his throat at the sight of her, in his opinion she looked perfect in her disheveled state. Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, best she could. Smiling at him, she nervously went to untie his pajama pants but he stopped her. Getting off of her, he untied them himself and stepped out of them then turned his attention to her jeans, which was the only thing between the two of them. Returning to the bed, he leaned down and kissed her, while his fingers expertly unzipped her jeans. Bending down, he rained kisses down her leg while removing her jeans and exposing the rest of her body to his hungry eyes.

Hermione moaned as Draco make his way down her leg, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Sneaking a peak, Draco smirked at the sight of Hermione enjoying his ministrations so much. Bending back down, he kissed her inner thigh and heard Hermione gasp. That's right Granger, I'm gonna make you scream. His lips traveled from her thigh to the sweet spot between her legs and breathed in her smell. Moving her thong to the side, Draco slid his tongue along the top of her fold and received a moan from Hermione. Encouraged by the sound, he pushed his tongue past her folds and into her warm, awaiting pussy.

Hermione's eyes widened as Draco's tongue entered her and started to move around. Gripping the sheet beneath her, she let out a strangled moan and arched her back. Draco placed his hands on her hips and continued to suck and lick her wet folds. "Please Draco..." She panted through moans.

Removing his mouth from her pussy, he traveled back up her body. "Please what Granger?" He taunted her, his lips inches away from hers.

Sick and tired of his teasing, her arms snaked up and wrapped around his neck."Just take me." She pleaded looking straight into his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot.**

**And thanks to IndulgentWriter for pointing out a mistake. **

The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with stuff in my life.**

**I promise that I'll be updating at least once a week from now on.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Opening her eyes the next morning, an unexplainable feeling sat in her chest. Letting out a sigh, Hermione peeked through heavy eyelids as the morning light leaked through a wide crack in the heavy curtains and spilled onto the green quilt weighing her down. Suddenly panic tightened her throat, and she quickly sat up, the sound of her pulse beating in her ears. The quilt slid down her bare breasts and fell to her lap.

Within the lighter shadows of the room, her gaze took in the king-sized bed, a desk, and a pile of clothes. In the armoire across from her, she noticed several male colognes and hair products. I don't even own that much gel. The pillow beside her was empty, but the sound of running water behind the closed bathroom door told her she was not alone or in her room.

She pushed the quilt aside and practically jumped out of bed. To her dismay, she was wore nothing from the day before not ever her thong. Scooping up the male button up shirt at her feet, she glanced quickly around for her clothes. She slipped on the shirt she had grabbed from the floor and a familiar masculine scent overtook her. Malfoy! Hey eyes widened and her search for her clothes became frantic. What did I do last night?

Hermione buttoned up the last three buttons of the shirt as she walked about the room in her search, but trying to stay as quiet as possible. However, in the middle of the room was one of her shoes from the previous day, which she tripped over. Sitting on the floor, she rubbed her bottom complaining. The water shut off and Hermione's attention flew to the closed bathroom door. Standing up quickly, she ran to the door and grabbed the handle, trying to open it. Swearing under breath, she pulled and turned the knob harder hoping that whatever wards or charms that was up would give way. What a great time not to have my wand. Swearing again, she kicked the door and let out a yelp then bent down and examined her foot.

"What the hell are you doing Granger?" asked a rough male voice only a few feet away from her.

Lifting her head, her gaze landed on a white towel wrapped around a slim waist that was attached to a well-sculpted chest. A drop of water slid slowly down his stomach, and Hermione lifted her gaze to the defined chest muscles. A second towel circled his neck, and her eyes continued to travel past his throat and chiseled chin to a pair of lips pulled back into a wicked smile. She swallowed slowly as her breathing slowly turned shallow, then glanced into the gray eyes of the boy-turned-man she knew so well.

He shoved one shoulder against the bathroom doorframe and folded his arms across his broad chest. "I know I'm handsome, you can stop gawking," he said in his usual sarcastic voice.

Standing up straight, she clutched the front of the shirt to keep it closed and kept her back pressed against the door. Collecting her composure, she sent him a glare that could melt the polar ice caps. "I'm not gawking and I would appreciate it if you let me out."

Draco pushed away from the doorframe and reached for one end of the towel around his neck, drying the side of his head. "Now why would you want to go, you were so willing last night," he teased her before sitting down on his king-sized bed.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed a single strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. "Last night was the biggest mistake ever," she said. "I assure you, anything I said last night was a lie." Holding her head high, she tried to convince herself of the same thing.

"You're a Gryffindor for a reason Granger. You can't lie for shit," he told her with a glare before getting off the bed and walking into his closet to change.

What have I gotten myself into? Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes, but refused to let him even had had the slight satisfaction of seeing them. "Malfoy, please just let me go back to my room and forget about it," she asked, trying to keep the quiver in her voice undetectable.

Walking back out, Draco was wearing his trademark smirk along with a pair of nicely fitting black jeans and a gray muscle shirt. He had a quirky retort on the tip of his tongue, but he spotted the tears in her eyes and held it back. Picking up his wand from the armoire, he lifted the charms and walked back into the bathroom without a word or glance at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione raced out of the Head Boy's room without a backwards glance until she was safe in her own room across the hall. After locking the door, she grabbed her wand and casting a charm on the shared bathroom door, she laid on her bed. She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the night as well as instigated it, but it was wrong. The feelings she had needed to go away. Draco Malfoy was her best friends enemy, developing any kind of feelings for him was inexcusable. It took her a few minutes to realize that tears had started to fall down her face and a few more to realize they were cause she needed Draco.

Turning onto her side, she grabbed a pillow from under her head and started to cry into it. She thanked Merlin that classes didn't start till the next day.

* * *

On the other side of the bathroom door, Draco leaned against it and listened to Hermione cry. She might have thought her misery was silent but that was far from the truth. Biting his lip and clenching his hands, he tried his hardest not to hex the door and run into her room to comfort her. Pushing away from the door, he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his wand from the armoire then snatched his broom from next to the door. Slamming the door behind him, he stalked out of the Head's common room needing to work off some tension.

* * *

The clock struck noon and the bells rang in the courtyard, signaling lunchtime. Hermione lifted her head from the pillow, wiping her dried tears away, and stood up from the bed. Walking over to the mirror, she was shocked to see herself so disastrous. All because of a boy! Her self-pity soon turned into anger directed towards a certain Slytherin. Turning her attention back to the mirror, she decided it was time to knock all the boys off their feet.

Opening her closest, she examined her clothes. She pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans, that hugged every curve of her lower body, and then picked out a black v-neck shirt, that was actually just slightly small for her causing her belly button to be revealed. Returning to the mirror, she cast a few spells to clear her face of any signs of tears as well as one to put apply a small amount of make-up. Taking in the whole ensemble, Hermione was rather impressed with herself. Not only did she look different, but she looked hot too. _Eat your hearts out boys._ With a smirk that was worthy of Slytherin, she unlocked her door and headed out of the Head's dormitory down to the Great Hall.

* * *

**R&R.**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long guys. I got really busy with things in my life. I got it all organized and then I got writer's block. Gotta love it? But I read some really good romance novels and got back into the swing of things. So read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters yadda yadda. You get the picture.

* * *

The Great Hall was a bustle of noise. Everyone from first years to seventh years were talking or laughing about one thing or another. Even the teachers seemed to be sucked into the excitement of the beginning of school.

Harry and Ron opened the doors to the Great Hall and strolled in, chatting about Quidditch.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that the Cuddly Canons are horrid Ron," Harry told him for the hundredth time that day. "There is no way they are going to be making a come back."

Ron crossed his arms and huffed. "You watch mate, they'll make a turn around and I'll be the one laughing."

Rolling his eyes, Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his raven black locks. Reaching the Gryffindor table, the two boys took a seat next to Ginny and Lavender. "Ginny, please tell your brother that the Cuddly Canons are done this season," Harry begged as he grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"If I do that, then I'll face nothing but bloody hell over the holidays," Ginny explained to Harry with an apologetic expression. "I would like to enjoy my winter holidays without a bunch of George's and Fred's booby traps all around the house."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and poured the pumpkin juice into his goblet. Beside him Ron smiled brightly then started to look around. "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably in the library," Lavender suggested as she took the pitcher from Harry. "You know her and her books."

Suddenly the Great Hall's doors flew open and Hermione strutted in. The Great Hall fell silent as all eyes were on her. Raising an eyebrow, she looked around the now silent room and spotted her friends are the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry's mouths were nearly touching the floor. "Boys close your mouths, flies are going to start swarming," Hermione informed them in her usual pristine manner.

The two Gryffindor boys quickly shut their mouths, but they continued to stare. As usual it was Ronald Weasley who came out bluntly with the question on everyone's mind. "What the bloody hell did you do to yourself?" he questioned as he jumped to his feet.

Hermione was slightly taken back; she didn't think she looked horrible. For the first time, she actually thought she looked rather hot. "I just changed a few things, nothing permanent," she told them, slightly chest fallen. [So much for that idea.

Ginny and Lavender glared at Ron and got up from the table. Each girl linked an arm with Hermione and smiled at her. "I think you look just amazing, Hermy," Lavender told her. "Where did you learn to do your make up that way?"

Hermione looked at the two girls and smiled. The three girls down and started up conversation about good make up spells. Ron and Harry, still slightly shocked, just turned away and ate their food silently. However, across the Great Hall a pair of grey eyes were latched onto Hermione. [What the fuck is she doing? Draco seethed in anger and jealousy. [Jealously? Malfoy's don't get jealous! He reasoned with himself as he continued to watch her.

Feeling eyes on her Hermione lifted her head and looked over at the Slytherin table. Catching Draco's eyes, she glared at him and sent him a small sneer. [Take that Malfoy. She thought to herself proudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Hermione bid her friend's good bye and told them she'd meet up with them later. Walking to the Head's dormitory, Hermione had a large smile filling her face. True her little stunt didn't go as planned, but it was still nice to have everyone's attention. Biting her lip, she ran a hand through her hair. Lavender had told her of a great hair straightening spell and Hermione was dying to try it out. Closing her eyes briefly, she stopped walking and took a deep breath.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her; one covered her mouth while the other was holding her cross the stomach. "Shh, I'm gonna move my hand but don't scream," came the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy.

Nodding her head, Draco lowered his hand from her mouth and placed it with the other one on her stomach. "What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked with venom in her voice, while secretly enjoying the feel of him against her.

"And here I thought we got past the last name bit, guess not," Draco teased as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "You smell like strawberries, Mione."

Moaning, Hermione fell against him and felt her legs go weak. [If it wasn't for Malfoy holding me, I'd be on the floor she thought as she tilted her head to give him room. [Wait this is Malfoy!

"Stop Draco," she said as she forced herself out of his hold. Taking a step forward, she spun around and faced him. "I'm not falling for your pitiful act again. You had me once and that's all you'll ever get," she yelled at him, her hands clenched at her sides.

Draco took a step toward her and she took one back. Raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows, Draco and Hermione continued this little "dance" until she was backed against a wall. "You think you can stay away from me, little one? I highly doubt you have that much self-control."

"I'm not the one with the limited self-control Malfoy, you can't keep your hands off a mudblood," she retorted, hating the word she had used. He hadn't called her that name to her face for a year now, why did she have to bring it up?

"I don't remember saying I have self-control. If a Malfoy wants something, we take it. Self-control be damned," he told her before dropping his head to her lips in a passionate kiss.

It started off simple; him trying to gain entrance to her mouth, but she gave in. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one giving in. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her hips closer to him. She let out a small gasp when she felt his arousal on her stomach.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" came the angry voice of Harry Potter from behind the couple.

Draco let go of Hermione as they spun around. Wiping her lips, she lifted her head came face to face with her black haired best friend. Biting her lip, she didn't know what to say. Tell her best friend that truth or just tell him she was under a spell? Sighing, she did what any good Gryffindor would do: lie. "We were studying, Harry."

* * *

So what you think? Up to par with my normal writing or do I need some work on it?? R&R 


End file.
